A number of accessories, such as truck caps, tonneau covers, light bars, utility boxes, and the like, can be added to a pickup truck or other vehicle for functional and decorative purposes. These accessories are typically secured to the truck by fasteners, aluminum extruded clamps, or “C” clamps.
Tonneau covers are typically made of a relatively soft, flexible fabric, approximately the size and shape of the cargo area to be covered. Alternatively, the cover can be constructed of a rigid and durable material such as fiberglass. The cover can include a mechanism disposed along the edge of the cover for securing the cover to the vehicle. In one known type of cover, holes are drilled in the vehicle and one portion of a snap is secured in each hole. The corresponding snap portions are secured about the perimeter of the cover. To secure the cover to the vehicle, the fabric is placed over the cargo area and the snaps are engaged.
In another known type of cover, a plurality of rails is clamped about the periphery of the cargo area. The rails include snaps, slots, or other features that engage corresponding features secured to the periphery of the cover.
The existing clamps can be problematic since the areas surrounding the drilled openings and any areas damaged by the clamps are susceptible to corrosion. Additionally, if a particular accessory is removed, the openings and the damaged areas remain in the truck bed side rails, thus detracting from the appearance of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to produce a clamp assembly which can be adapted to fit a variety of vehicles and wherein the clamp assembly militates against damage to the vehicle.